


North Pole

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, North Pole, baker!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles transforms his shop into the North Pole for the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North Pole

There were three times a year Stiles hated owning his own bakery: Valentine’s Day, Halloween, and Christmas time. Sure those three holidays meant a lot of money in Stiles’s pocket but they also meant three times as many costumers coming into the shop. Stiles would end up having to get up at four in the morning just to make enough baked goods to last until noon and his day would be filled with questions that made Stiles want to bang his head repeatedly against the register. The one thing Stiles did enjoy about these holidays was getting to decorate his shop for the occasion. Stiles was a little overenthusiastic when it came to decorating so his shop almost always ending up looking like the holiday walked into his shop and threw up all over the place.

This Christmas season Stiles had debated over several different themes for his shop before finally settling on turning his shop into the North Pole. It had taken the help of Scott, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, and a reluctant Jackson to complete Stiles’s vision but it was definitely worth the effort. Fake snow was covering every possible surface, red and green decorations were strung along the ceiling, icicle lights were strung up along the counter and display case, and fake snowflakes were stuck to the windows. Stiles’s favorite decoration was the candy cane striped pole with North Pole written on a nailed on wooden board that he had placed outside next to the door.

When Stiles arrived at work on Monday, he smiled at the little sign then made his way to the kitchen so he could get started on the baking. He was just pulling the first batch of chocolate gingerbread men and women out of the oven when he heard a knocking coming from the front door. Stiles looked at the pan in his hand then glanced curiously at the door before placing the cookies down and heading to the door. A man with black hair and bright green eye was standing on the other side of the door completely drenched by rain water.

Stiles quickly unlocked the door and motioned for the man to step into his shop. “I didn’t realize it was raining outside. More like pouring really from the looks of it. I have a pair of extra clothes in the back if you want them. I’m not sure they’ll fit but it’s better than staying in those.”

“Thanks.”

“Um… You’re welcome. Just stand there. I guess? I’ll be right back.” Stiles rushed into the back and grabbed the clothes he kept back there just in case his got covered in flour or eggs or batter or anything else that would warrant a wardrobe change along with a towel. “Here you go. The bathroom is right there. I’ll be in the kitchen. You can come knock on the door when you’re done if you want.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem. I’ve got to get back to the cookies so…”

Stiles quickly made his way around the counter and back into the kitchen so he could take a deep breath to calm himself down. The guy who had been knocking on his door was ridiculously attractive even if he was drenched in water like a drowned cat. Why did this kind of stuff always have to happen to Stiles? He was sure he had batter in his hair and flour across his cheek which was not an attractive look. He was going to grow old and die alone. It’s inevitable.

The little gingerbread people from earlier wouldn’t judge Stiles for looking like a hot mess so they definitely deserved Stiles’s attention right now. With a smile Stiles picked up the first gingerbread woman and started to decorate her with his homemade icing. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn’t hear the sound of the man knocking on the kitchen door. The man pushed open the door cautiously and was greeted with a dancing Stiles decorating cookies.

The man cleared his throat causing Stiles to almost drop the poor young gingerbread man in his hand. “Oh, my god! I completely forgot you were here.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve killed a cookie. I’m kind of clumsy.”

“Do you always dance around like that while baking?”

“Pretty much.”

“Okay.” The man shifted uncomfortably then cleared his throat. “The rain’s clearing up so I’m just going to get out of your hair.”

“Oh, alright then.”

“Thanks again…”

“Stiles. My name’s Stiles.”

“Derek.”

* * *

 

“He was beautiful and I was covered in food.”

“So you thought wearing an elf costume would be a good idea?”

Stiles tugged self-consciously at his elf ear hat. “It’s festive. It helps to complete the North Pole theme I have going on. Plus I look good in these tights.”

“You look ridiculous.”

“Whatever. It doesn’t even matter. It’s not like he’s going come back here. He only came in because it was raining.”

“That may be true but he borrowed some of your clothes. He has to return them to you somehow.” Lydia smirked at the look of realization and then horror that appeared on Stiles’s face. “You didn’t think of that did you?”

“No. I didn’t really expect him to bring them back.”

“It would be considered rude not to, especially after you helped him.”

Stiles let his head fall against the counter with a loud thud. “He’s going to come in here and see me dressed like this and think I’m even weirder than he originally thought. Why is this my life?”

“Because you’re a lovable dork that makes silly decision and one day someone is going to love you for the silly decisions you make. You just have to be patient.”

“When has anyone ever described me as patient?”

“Never, but there’s always time to learn.”

“If I haven’t learned by now I think it’s safe to say I never will.”

* * *

 

Stiles went all week without seeing Derek again which was probably for the best since Stiles wore ridiculous clothing every day. After the elf costume, he wore a pair of antlers and a red reindeer nose. The next day he went with a Santa getup and then he dressed up like a snowman the day after that. Today Stiles had decided to go the ugly sweater route and man was his sweater ugly.

Ten minutes ago Stiles had flipped over the open sign and started to clean up the mess that had accumulated over the course of the day. The last thing Stiles was expecting was for someone to knock loudly on the door just as he was finishing up. When he looked up from the table he was cleaning, Stiles was shocked to see Derek standing there holding a bag up for Stiles to see. Stiles quickly opened the door and let Derek into the shop.

“Hi.”

“Nice sweater.”

“For some reason I don’t think you’re being sincere but I can’t imagine why.”

Derek gave a small chuckle that made Stiles smile in response. “I brought your clothes back for you. I made sure to wash them so they’re clean.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” The two fell into silence for several seconds before Derek finally broke it. “Do you do this every year?”

“What? Help strange men who knock on my door during a thunderstorm?”

“No. I meant turning your shop into the North Pole.”

“Oh, that! No I don’t do it every year. I mean I decorate every year but I don’t always do it the same way. Last year it was a winter wonderland. Maybe next year I’ll turn it into a giant gingerbread house. I haven’t decided yet. I do have a whole year to think about it.”

“Why’d you go with the North Pole?”

“I don’t know. I just thought it would look nice so I went for it.”

Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles. “Is that normally how you make decisions? You just kind of go with it?”

“Pretty much. I don’t see the point in overthinking things. Life is supposed to be about taking chances and you can’t do that if you’re always overthinking everything. Obviously the big decisions have to be taken into careful consideration, but small stuff like how to decorate or where to eat should be more spontaneous.”

“That’s an interesting way to live.”

“I’ve never really thought of it that way.” Stiles looked thoughtfully out the window then shook his head and turned his attention back to Derek. “Thanks for bring my clothes back. Was there something else you wanted?”

“Yes there was actually.” Derek shifted uncomfortably then open and closed his mouth several times.

“I don’t bite if that helps.”

“Nice to know. I was just wondering whether you might want to go out sometime.”

“Go out?”

“Yes. With me.”

Stiles cocked his head to the side in confusion until what Derek was trying to say finally dawned on him. “Wait are you asking me out? Like on a date? Like seeing whether we could be boyfriends and go the distance type of thing?”

“I’m not really sure I’d put it that way but yes I meant on a date.”

“You sure you’re not just asking me this because of the romantic atmosphere? The North Pole is known for being an aphrodisiac, especially this time of year.”

“I’m fairly certain I want to take you out on a date.”

“In that case my answer is yes. I’d love to go out on a date with you. Let me just lock up the North Pole and we can get going. I know this great twenty-four hour diner.”

Derek shook his head and smiled fondly at Stiles. “I didn’t mean right this instant but why not?”

“Exactly. Why not?”


End file.
